1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to agricultural implements, and more particularly to a plow chisel.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A number of types of chisel plows have been heretofore devised which are intended to penetrate deeply into the earth so as to break up the hardpan layer in the earth and permit moisture penetration. Such chisel plows generally have an elongated curved shank portion and a sharp point at the lower end of this shank portion which is adapted to penetrate deeply into the earth and break through the hardpan layer.
In the types of chisel plows heretofore known, abrasion and wear of the points of the chisels has presented a problem of shortened service life in such devices, requiring replacement or hard facing after a relatively short period of hard usage.
Examples of types of plowing devices heretofore in use as such have been known, and are believed to be closest in concept to the present invention are the chisels manufactured by Adams Hard-Facing Company of Guymon, Okla. and illustrated in the Adams 1979 Catalog (copy sumbitted separately), the subsoil attachment for plows shown in U.S. Pat. No. 680,400, the chisel shank and caps shown in British Patent Specification No. 785,825, the hollow tip for a cultivator tine shown in Lenke U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,636, and the soil injector spear point disclosed in Hannibal U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,121.